Military Vacation
by little miss clueless
Summary: Mustang's team was given a vacation as a reward for solving a HUGE case... What will happen? Shall spring land on Havoc or not? Will Roy and Riza finally hook up? Read and find out... UPDATED
1. Skating

Military Vacation

LMC

05-23-09 [7:37]

Summary: The Military -or rather- Colonel Mustang's team was sent on a vacation in reward for finishing a terrible case. What shall happen? Will spring come for the Colonel or maybe Havoc or anyone else or will it be your usual summer?

**Note: **This is my first FMA story so I hope it's alright... and its my last Fic in my hometown so the update might take a week or two since school is starting and I'm moving

**I DO NOT OWN FMA they're just taking a vacation at my place (LOL) I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Skating Rink

"Colonel Mustang… Your team has been rewarded a one month all expense free vacation in the most beautiful place…Monochrome City…dunno why they call it that though, it's very colorful" The (new) Fuhrer told him. "Thank you very much." Roy replied. "Once you and your team return from your trip all of you will have a promotion too…" Fuhrer continued. "Thank you sir," Roy replied. "You are now dismissed," Fuhrer saluted. "I shall take my leave."

"YAHOO!" Havoc exclaimed as he punched the air. Breda happy danced dragging Fuery, and Falman just smiled. Riza seemed to not care.

2 days later

"So this is Monochrome City. Very beautiful I may say." Said Riza

"I agree…" said Havoc as he drooled at the sight on the beautiful women passing by.

"Havoc… Don't get your hopes up." Breda elbowed him to look at the giggling ladies who were whispering and pointing at the colonel.

"No matter where we go…" sighed Havoc,

"There might be ladies here who are not affected by his charms though" Fuery mumbled and gave Havoc a chance. Then a girl around her early twenties, a few inches taller than Fuery, with black hair, brown eyes and cherry lips approached them.

"You must be Colonel Roy Mustang." She said as she extended her hand.

"Yes I am, you are?" he replied shaking her hand.

"I am the one assigned to escort you to your hotel." She smiled.

"Are you single miss?" Havoc interrupted as they followed her.

"Yes I am." She replied not looking back.

"So do you have a name?" he continued.

"Megan Carter." She replied still not looking back.

Then she stopped walking and looked at them. "This is the hotel." She introduced and then looked at her watch. "I'm sorta busy, so just introduce who you are at the counter Colonel and they know what to do." She said cheerfully.

"I have to go now, this is my number if you need me" Handing Roy her card. She waved and went her own way.

"See… He got a girl's number without even trying" sighed Breda. Havoc grunted and dragged them inside.

The hotel had a chandelier in the ceiling, walls colored white and gold, the lobby had cream love seats and singles. It was wide and very elegant looking. Roy and Riza headed to the front desk.

The receptionist looked up to them and said, "We don't have couple's room available sorry"

Riza slightly blushed while Roy held in a laugh, "nope, I'm Roy Mustang." He continued.

"Oh I am TRULY sorry, sir" the receptionist apologized and started opening a drawer.

"Sir, 6 suites reserved." He continued as he handed them the passkeys. Riza distributed the keys to the men. "Have a nice vacation, sir." The receptionist bid.

They all went to their designated rooms.

Their rooms were all the same. Walls were white, a king size bed with shiny cream/brown colored sheets and others. It was quite wide, probably the whole of Roy's office.

Riza couldn't help herself and jumped onto the bed. It was soft and so comfortable. "If Black Hayate was here he'd love this." She stated to herself. Then the phone rung, "Your scheduled dinner is in 5 minutes Ma'am… we have informed your companions." The person said. "Thank you." She replied then put the phone down. She fixed herself up then went down. She saw that the guys were already there. So they had dinner. As usual Breda ate almost everything on the table. After that they went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

Havoc was at the terrace, **(yup) **smoking , Fuery was reading a book, Breda was taking a soak, Riza was cleaning her guns, Falman was staring outside and Roy…

"Oh Roy… you're soo cute!"

"Roy-kun… Come to my room…"

"Roy… ditch this hotel and let's go to a bar…"

"Roy… you are soo…"

-like always-… is flirting with ladies

**THE NEXT DAY**

Megan, their "guide", knocked on Roy's hotel room at 9 am. Roy came out 5 minutes later wearing only his pajama bottoms, his hair was quite a mess and his eyes were half open.

"Sir, Go get ready… we're going out." She cheerfully announced.

"What do we have a date?" Roy yawned.

"No sir…haha… the Fuhrer told me to make you guys enjoy the place, so I'm taking you to my second work." She replied laughing.

"I'm fine sleeping…" he said, closing the door.

"*knock* Sir… Ladies love this place…lots and lots of ladies!" she convinced.

Roy suddenly got to his senses, opened the door and said, "give me 20 minutes" then closed the doors again.

"Works every time" She smiled victoriously.

Minutes later they were all in the lobby. They were dressed in everyday clothes unlike always that they use their uniforms.

Havoc was wearing a black shirt with the words "Chick Magnet" written on it and denim pants.

Fuery was in a white printed shirt with a hood and black pants.

Breda was wearing dark blue shirt with white outlining and denims.

Falman, was in a white button up shirt and jeans.

Riza was in a white tank top underneath a sky blue off shoulder shirt and jeans.

Roy was in a black and white shirt and jeans… **(a/n: simple as that he looks HOT![couldn't help it])**

"Since we're all ready let's go…" Megan led the group to a nearby- skating rink!

Once they were inside Megan went into the rentals and put on a vest. "You guys have socks right?" she asked.

The rink was empty, upbeat music was playing, the walls were designed by graffiti, the graffiti was more artistic than just usual vandals and there was a corner of pictures of friends and the words "We fell, stood up and kept on going" on top of it.

"Put these on…" Megan said as she laid out 6 pairs of roller skates. "Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye and Mustang." She pointed to each one "I was informed with your sizes."

They sat down and removed their shoes.

"Why is this rink empty?" asked Riza.

"This rink is open only in the afternoons… party central." Megan explained as she helped Fuery stand up.

"It's quite unstable!" Kain complained as he wobbled. It took only a few seconds before he fell on his butt. Breda managed to stand up and started laughing at Kain but he didn't even take 3 seconds of laughter before he too fell. Havoc this time was laughing as he stood up but the skates glided forward and he just wobbled… and then fell. Falman laughed coz he was stable, unfortunately Havoc was bitter and pushed him. They all ended up laughing like idiots trying to stand up.

Megan put on skates too and helped them get to the side with the rails.

Roy tried so hard to stand up with falling like his subordinates and thus he succeeded but the skates humiliated him by falling on his butt too.

"hahaha looked at the Colonel… so weak!" Havoc ridiculed as he slid with the help of rail.

Roy reached into his pockets, getting his gloves but he felt that they weren't there.

Megan laughed, "I took it away Colonel and Lieutenant… I took your guns too."

Riza looked at legs and felt that nothing was there. "How'd you…" she uttered.

"My secret is mine alone… Riza Hawkeye." Megan replied. "Plus, I can't let you guys kill each other here."

Megan helped up Roy and guided him as he stood up, Riza on the other hand was gliding through the rink like a pro. "You know how to skate?" Megan asked. **[like duh]** Riza smiled at her. Megan then passed Roy to Riza and said, "You take care of him and I'll take care of them"

"Hi Lieutenant," Roy greeted as he wobbled to her.

"Hi Sir…" Riza chuckled.

She led him step by step until he could let go of her already.

He could slightly skate, he can balance gliding towards her but he still shook. He started moving towards her. She was just in front of him when the skate slipped and thus making the colonel fall onto his subordinate. Their faces were just millimeters away.

"I suggest you get off her colonel or else your faces will burn…" Megan rung, the 4 guys right behind her grinning. Roy immediately sat up, got off her and Riza held her back as she sat up. Megan glided to her and helped her up.

"that was one NASTY fall…" she then help her into the side and started treating her.

"Can't wait to get to the hotel, huh?" Breda uttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Roy exclaimed.

They all panicked and ended up like human dominoes. Roy laughed as he watched them stand up.

"you know… you're one lucky girl…" Megan stated as she placed an ice pack on Riza's back.

"What?" Riza replied.

"Nevermind." She told her.

"oh…" Riza just uttered.

"When I saw you guys get off the train… Light shined… hahaha… I can see that you feel something for your colonel" she chuckled and went to help the guys.

"C'mon guys… it's almost time for lunch and I know you're tired." Megan said picking them up.

"Speaking of lunch… would you mind going with me?" Havoc proposed.

"Sure…" she smiled helping him up.

"How 'bout our date tonight, Is it still on?" Roy interrupted.

"Huh? That conversation on your door was a dinner proposal?" she wondered.

"isn't it?" he questioned.

"Okay then…" she just uttered.

They had lunch.

They had dinner.

**_To be continued_**

**IF i get a positive response AND at least 5 reviews  
**

* * *

**(I thought both dates were irrelevant so no details about it however review and I shall grant it)**

**Roy: **review and win a date with me...

**LMC: **Don't lie Roy

**Roy: **Darn! Just review... or else I shall burn you!

**LMC: **Roy! Anyway, please review if there's any error... or if you want a next chapter... or it just sucked... please do review! Thanks!


	2. A date to remember

**I know it has been five reviews… sorry I just updated now… unfortunately moving into a FRIGGIN HOT country does affect the thoughts of a young fan fic writer (heheh) anyway… I just wanna thank the 5 people who reviewed…**

**Lulukiryu**

**YourLifeInWords**

**Sonar**

**Shubhs - I took your idea… hope you like this one**

**Nahmae**

**P.S.**

**There are some foul words in this fic… you have been warned!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: A DATE TO REMEMBER**

Megan Carter, the guide, was happily hopping through the hallways knocking on the officers' doors until they actually opened it. Then at the end of the hall she knocked more than 5 times so she opened the door.

"OH EHM JEE!!!" she exclaimed. She was surprised with the sight of a naked colonel Roy Mustang with a naked woman on his bed. Luckily, the lower parts of their body were covered by a blanket. Roy suddenly sat up and the girl pulled the sheets to cover her chest.

"OH CRAP… I'm soo sorry…" uttered Megan as she closed the door and ran downstairs.

The other officers sighed and went inside their rooms. They had an idea of what Megan saw since she was blushing like crazy.

* * *

"Uhm…okay…uh… I guess… uh… Since my mind is DAMN scrambled with the scenery this morning I forgot where we're suppose to go… probably who I am too… anyway…you may explore the city by yourself… I'll be in the skating rink clearing my mind if you need me…" Megan flustered as she talked to them and started walking away.

"Nice going chief…" sighed Havoc.

"What???" Roy said.

"She has never been laid… so innocent." Breda stated as he shook his head.

"Maybe you should ask her out Kain…" Havoc proposed.

Kain's glasses fogged up and he blushed the officers just laughed.

"I'll leave you men then…" Riza announced.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"I have a date to attend to, sir, If you don't mind… I will be late." She said.

"WHAT?" they screamed in unison.

"I believe I have made myself clear the first time… now I'm going." She bid as she started to walk away but she felt a hand pull her arm.

"When and where did you meet this…man?" Roy questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is none of your business sir, now please let go of me…" she snapped pulling her arm away and walking towards a restaurant near the hotel.

"I smell a hint of jealousy…" Havoc grinned.

"Oh please… that's just smoke coming from your cigarette." Roy smirked.

"What do you say sir… we follow her?" Breda tempted.

"As tempting as that sounds…Hawkeye also needs her privacy." Roy declared.

"But… that man… might have ill intentions…" Havoc added.

"And if you save her… she will fall for you…" Falman murmured.

"Knight in shining armor, huh?" Fuery mumbled.

A vision of Riza thanking Roy and hugging him made it to the colonel's mind.

"I am doing this because I don't want any of my subordinates harmed." Roy concluded as they went towards the restaurant.

"I bet Mustang will ruin the date." Havoc whispered.

"I bet the guy will try and make a move on Hawkeye and Mustang will interrupt it." Breda hushed.

"**I bet Riza will kill all of you if you step into that restaurant"** a voice interrupted.

They looked back and saw Megan angrily glaring at them. They nervously laughed and scattered running. She tripped them and said, "This guy is an absolute gentleman… lay off."

"Hey look the colonel is going in!" Havoc tattle tailed like a little boy.

"I cannot lay one finger on that bastard… go get him out of there or I am gonna shoot you myself." She threatened pointing a gun at them. The guys ran and in a split second got Roy in front of her.

"Unlike you, _COLONEL,_ that guy is an absolute gentleman and does not 'sleep around'. He doesn't roll like you do." She shrugged at her last statement.

"Just because you saw me sleeping with a woman doesn't mean…" Roy explained.

"Oh so that woman sneaked into your room got nude and lied down beside you… Is that what your saying?" Megan interrupted.

"That's not what I meant!" Roy blurted.

"Whatever… guys like you don't deserve girls like Riza." She uttered as she walked away.

"Ooooh…" Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda emoted like they were watching a t.v drama

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Riza is a strong woman… she's very beautiful and outstanding… Guys like you who play around with girls like they were just dolls don't deserve someone who's well respected like her… You make-out have fun then what? Once you think she's not good in bed or doesn't wanna get in bed… you dump them!" she lectured then stomped away.

Roy was left like he was struck with lightning.

"Woah Mustang… you just got owned!" Havoc laughed as he high five-d with Breda.

"That was deep…" Fuery commented.

"I never thought a pretty and cheery girl would feel that strongly against Mustang…" Falman wondered.

Roy started walking away looking deep in thought.

"A girl finally got to him huh?" Havoc sighed lighting a cancer stick and puffing_**?**_ On it. "Let's go guys… give him some time to think."

They went to some bar at the next block.

-_Riza's date_-

"Thanks Tyler… it was an awesome lunch." Riza smiled.

"I had fun too… so… let's proceed to the park." The guy explained.

That dude looked like an older Alphonse _(No not the suit of armor LOL_) except that he had blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

They stood up and went out.

"You know… it's really hard to imagine you in a military uniform" Tyler commented.

"Well… the guys in the office wouldn't really say that" Riza laughed.

"Is there any particular reason… why you joined the army?" he asked.

"Well… I wanted to help a friend… reach the top and make a change." She answered.

"Do you love this person?"

"As a friend, yes. More than that… I'm still figuring it out."

"You're really awesome you know that?" he said out of the blue.

"Thanks… you're not bad yourself…" she replied.

"I'm not saying that just to flatter you… I'm saying it coz' you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met… you're honest and strong… I never thought I'll ever meet a woman like you specially with a loony like Megan… she cracks me up all the time, annoys me to death but she's my best friend." He continued.

"Is she more than that to you?" she questioned.

"I thought… but actually… It's not like every movie…just because we're friends doesn't mean we are destined or whatever… I love her like a sister… when she broke down after a harsh break up I wanted to kill that lunatic…" he told her.

"Harsh break up?"

"yeah… you see that she's one super energetic girl… sometimes childish and as innocent too. Her boyfriend, his name was just like your colonel's"

"Roy?"

"Yup… one heck of a playboy… She dated him coz she saw a side of him no one else did… I dunno what it was but that's what she told me… anyway… he tried to 'get with' her…she hated it… he almost succeeded if I wasn't happening to pass the street… Since then… she hated seeing guys who actually… sleep with girls…" he further explained.

"so that's why…ow!" Riza complained as she rubbed her eye.

"Hey let me help you." He said as he caught her hand and blew on her eye.

"WHAT?" Roy mentally screamed as he saw the scene in an angle that made it seem like they were kissing.

_I thought she wasn't like that… she was well respected… and that guy is suppose to be a gentleman???_ Roy thought.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he called out.

"Mustang???" Riza exclaimed.

"Oh… he's your colonel?" Tyler commented.

"And this is your boyfriend" Roy stated.

"It's none of your business..." Riza uttered.

_end_

* * *

School's gonna start soon and so updates will be later than usual please bear with me…

Thanks again for reading… please review!

SniCkErz N' KiSsEs

_**LMC**_


	3. Jealous Drunk

**The Jealous Colonel**

**Note: I still don't own FullMetal Alchemist... If I did then it'll all be fluffy and Maes Hughes will be alive!!! **

**I'm sorry for the late update... I'm starting my new school life in a new environment so I won't be able to update so quickly but I will try my best!!! I hope you'll like this chapter... Thank you for all of you who reviewed and followed I love you guys! Please keep reviewing!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this…" Roy muttered as he drank his share of beer.

"Shut up and leave Col. Bastard…" Megan sighed.

"You're inexperienced…and…You're working…IN A BAR" Roy stated.

"There's a difference between a BARTENDER and a DANCER… you idiot!" she replied.

"Doesn't mean you don't get hit on by drunk bastards…" he commented as he took a shot

"Whatever… my brother owns this place and if I get hit on by any pervert here then they will see hell…" she answered.

"Yeah… sure…" Roy exhaled.

"So… you're sulking in a bar… because… you can't take Riza dating Tyler…" she asked.

"Give me 5 more bottles, he ordered and she followed.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah sure…" Megan watched him chug on the bottle.

"You know *hiccup* Riza is a BEAUTIFUL woman *hiccup*" he commented.

"Yeah… and you don't deserve her… you Drunkard…" she stated.

"I'm only dating those wannabe's coz I'm waiting for her to react! *hiccup* well Not actually…"

"Uhuh…"

"This sucks you know… there should be more conservative girls like you…*hiccup*"

"Yeah…"

"Riza… why is she *hiccup* mekin mi jeluz *hiccup*"

"She's not…"

"She sink shi so tuf..*hiccup* she wunt b tu hapi widat dud *hiccup*"

"What if she is?" Megan asked as the conversation started to get interesting.

"I day widawt ha…*hiccup* She's mah Layf!"

"Yaha… are you sure about that?"

"I wav ha…*hiccup*"

"C'mon… are you sure?"

"Eva sins I so *hiccup* In sensei's stoody…*hiccup*"

"You're starting to make no sense anymore Col. Playboy."

"I Wid ha chu Mek SeNse *hiccup*"

"I'm taking you home before you sleep with a woman here and wake up the next day not knowing how…" Megan said putting her apron aside.

"Yo Nat…I'm gonna bring the 'Stang back to the stable…" She said to the big guy flipping bottles.

"Sure Meg, Anyway… take care of my car." He reminded as he threw a set of keys.

"See you tomorrow…" she replied as she wrapped one of Roy's arms around her.

"Yah…swip widmi chunayt Meg?" he hiccupped.

"Of Course not… I'm just bringing you to your room…" she shrugged.

"Iz Riza… in da howtel?" he asked.

"She's still out with Tyler it's only 8:30…"

"Furz Hughes lef mi *hiccup* en naw Riza *hiccup* she gana liv chu…"

"Brigadier General Hughes, was killed in action, He didn't choose to die" Megan explained as she opened the car door and shoved Roy in.

She sat on the driver's seat.

"You know… if you just be that sweet, honest guy you are when you're drunk… I'd consider dating you…" she chuckled as she started the convertible.

Roy just snored in reply.

She then laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Damn my head hurts!" Roy complained rubbing his temples. He turned to his right and saw Megan sleeping on the sofa with a book over her face.

_Oh yeah… she was the bartender_… he thought.

Megan grunted then slowly sat up. Then she turned to Roy.

"Hey… Good Morning" she greeted, "You feel okay?"

"I feel sick… My head hurts" he stated.

"Well… that's what you get for chugging on 25 bottles." She chuckled.

"That much?" he asked.

"You actually don't remember? Even the stuff you told me you don't remember?" she questioned in reply.

"I told you… what did I tell you…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" she turned away.

Then suddenly Roy felt his stomach turn upside down and something went up his throat.

Megan ran to him and helped him into the bathroom. He started vomiting like crazy in the toilet.

She didn't want to see him doing that so she left him inside and flipped her Sidekick™

_Riza d Stang's n d stable, he's ofly sick… need ur help! A.S.A.P!_ she text messaged.

In 2minutes Riza came knocking on the door.

"hi Riza… he's still in the bathroom…" Megan sighed as she walked out the door.

"Hang over..." Riza exhaled knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sir... Are you alright?" she asked.

Roy realized that it was Riza outside, He doesn't want her to see him like that so he washed his face.

"I'm alright Lieutenant... You can go back to your boyfriend..." he said.

"I heard you drunk over 25 bottles..." she commented.

"I'm okay... I don't..." Roy mumbled trying to keep what's going out his throat, down.

"Don't lie to me Colonel." she declared.

"I don't wanna waste any of your time anymore Lieutenant..." he stated.

"I'm not doing anything today, Sir." she replied.

"Please call Megan back Lieutenant..." he ordered.

"Fine, Sir..." she sighed and called Megan.

"Why do I have to baby sit that drunkard playboy pervert of a colonel of yours!" Megan whined as she dragged her feet into the room.

Riza then left.

"You *vomit* know better than to *vomit* call Riza..." he threw.

"Well Mr. Hang Over, I don't know how you handle your life but I know she can handle it better..." she commented as she leaned on the bathroom door.

"I don't need to screw her life anymore than I already am..." he sighed.

"Don't get all romantic on me Drunkard, You're not getting my sympathy..." she lied.

"I'm not sure what I told you yesterday but I guess...*vomit* you already know the truth" he said.

"Uhuh... " she sighed sliding down onto the floor her eyes glued on the floor.

* * *

**I'm still crying over Maes Hughes death no matter how many times I watch that episode... He's absolutely awesome... Why? Why? Why? *cries* Please review in memory of Brigadier General Maes Hughes... *mourning* T-T... This is not fair!  
**


	4. Twisted Love Story

**09-4**

**Military Vacation**

**Chapter 4: Twisted Love Story**

**A/n: Yollah… sorry for the late update. **_**I think**_** flunked Geometry and Chemistry so basically I'm dead. In addition to my ALMOST screwed life, my parents have discovered FACEBOOK… yeay -_-… they decided to add me and invade my sanctuary. Hopefully they will soon invade my other sites… more yeay! (UGH!) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review… and of course ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Riza may get OOC... well... get inlove do get OOC...  
**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

A Day at the Beach

"Why are we in a van… early in the morning?" Havoc yawned as he pushed Breda near the window.

"Because… _Jean_ … we are going to the beach!" Megan cheered as she turned to them, acting like a kid in the front seat.

"Why so early?" Breda complained, leaning his head on the window.

"It's the most beautiful thing… the sunrise…" Megan sighed and turned to Roy sitting beside Riza.

She suddenly started moving to the back.

"Megan stop that!" Nat (the driver) scolded her.

She accidentally fell on Roy's lap.

"Sorry about that…." She apologized and then she whispered, "tell her…"

She moved him and Riza closer together actually squishing them.

"Megan could you move, I can't breath…" Riza stated.

"Nah… I WON'T FIT!!!" she playfully said pushing them closer. Both soldiers slightly blushing.

Afterwards she popped her head out the window and declared, "we're here now."

The van stopped and Megan immediately got off and headed to the ocean with her camera,

"That kid is so restless despite the troubles in her life…" Nat commented getting off the car and getting the stuff out.

"Troubles?" Fuery curiously asked.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"NAT, KAIN, JEAN, … C'mon the water's great!!!" Megan called out, waving at them.

A car arrived and Megan ran towards it as it stopped.

The driver of the hottest Lamborghini stepped out and it was Tyler.

Megan glomped him and they laughed.

"I missed you too Meg…" he chuckled.

"It's really nice that you could come…" Megan smiled. But then she turned around and went "uh-oh"

"Hi Riza…" he greeted with a flirty smile.

"Hi Tyler" Riza replied in a non-Riza Hawkeye kinda way.

The guys ogled at her. She and Tyler then went off walking on the shore, talking.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Havoc blurted.

"I… I'm not… not sure…" Breda muttered.

"Okay guys… it's still early so the beach is all ours…" she said removing her shirt revealing her black bikini top and hour glass figured body.

Havoc's eyes fixed themselves on her chest and earned himself a really hard slap.

"I was just… ugh… that hurt!" Havoc complained rubbing the red "palm-print" on his face.

"Go look at some other girls later! Let's go swim!" she shrugged pushing the guys into the water.

They started playing and splashing in the water like kids.

Suddenly Roy pulled Megan's back towards him.

"What the heck?!" she shrieked.

"Hey colonel that's unfair!" Havoc grunted.

"Don't move…" Roy whispered and Megan followed.

He saw a jellyfish near her leg. She looked at what he was staring at and squeaked, holding onto the Colonel.

"Make it go away… make it go away…" she cried lowly, closing her eyes.

Roy held her closer and she tilted her head back on his shoulder.

"It's okay now…" he whispered, watching the jellyfish move away.

She turned to him and their eyes met.

He has never seen that kind of gleam in any girl -he slept with- 's eyes.

She has never seen that shine in any playboy's eyes before, it was honest, sincere yet full of mystery.

The sunrise glowed on them like a movie.

"HEY!" Breda called out kicking water into their faces, "You done cuddling yet?"

"WE WEREN'T!" Megan shouted splashing more water on Breda.

She bumped into Falman and smiled… Falman smiled back then splashed her.

Fuery, on the other hand, fell on the water and got everyone laughing.

Tyler and Riza were just watching them.

"Are you in love with your colonel?" Tyler asked out of nowhere.

"No… I believe not…" Riza replied looking at him.

"May I ask you then…" he turned to her "If you could be my girlfriend…" he proposed.

Riza blushed, her throat was blocked by words she cannot say at once. YES and NO.

Tyler saw Riza's facial expression and said, "You don't have to answer me right now… you should really think about it, I don't wanna force you into something…"

"Thanks…" was all Riza could utter.

Minutes later, people started arriving and Jean was scouting for ladies while the ladies scouted for Roy Mustang.

"Hey Meg…" Tyler called as he tapped her shoulder.

She faced him with a popsicle stick hanging from her mouth. "Wha?" she muffled.

"I asked Riza to be my girlfriend…" he slowly announced.

"WHAT?!" she blurted making the whole popsicle drop from her mouth. "What did she say?"

"She hasn't answered"

"oh sorry… now I'm confused."

"Why?"

"Cause… I want her to end up with Mustang but I think I'm…"

"No way... you like…"

"Shush! I said 'I think'… meaning I'm not sure…"

"Just promise me… you know what you're doing and you won't go doing the same thing with the other Roy"

"I won't…"

Megan stood up from her blanket and went to Kain.

"Hey Kain… how's the beach?" she asked sitting beside him.

"It's quite interesting really… but what's really catching my attention is Jean's flirting…" he chuckled.

"Yeah I know…" she laughed.

Roy suddenly slid beside her and swung an arm around her.

"Play along… I'm being chased!" he whispered.

A bunch of girls came running towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"Who is she?" one girl scoffed.

"She's my girlfriend…" Roy proudly lied.

Megan raised an eyebrow and faced him.

"Oh really?" said a blonde girl.

"Prove it!" suggested a brunette.

"What are you suggesting?" Roy smirked.

Though the girls practically melted they had to think of something.

"KISS HER!" they declared in unison.

Roy and Megan looked eye to eye.

"Just one, Meg… please…" he whispered.

Megan realized all the crap she's been pushing aside. She was lying to herself whenever she called Roy those nicknames.

She hated the fact that after a great time just talking with him, he slept with another girl.

Even if every playboy is the same, they screw one after another but somehow Roy was different.

She knew at that moment, that if she didn't kiss him those girls would probably rob him of all his man-ness. She smirked and got her face closer to his.

He cupped her cheek, kissed her and she felt like a cloud.

She floated in the sky so freely, nothing holding her down, nothing blocking her way, nothing could ruin her, but he stopped. She felt reality pull her back onto the ground so harshly.

She giggled and said, "proven?"

The girls walked away with bitter faces.

"Thanks…" Roy said.

"You're welcome…" she replied slightly flushed. She stood up and started walking away.

Roy followed her. "Do you think that's it? Just a simple thank you?" he smirked.

"Well… that depends. First of all, I am not interested in getting screwed and two, who knows… maybe you'll take me out again then sleep with another woman afterwards…" she sighed.

"huh?" he wondered.

"C'mon Mr. Mustang let's be practical… we're from 2 different worlds. I know who you truly like but you can't get her cause of a fraternization law. I know screwing ladies is your way of getting her jealous and ugh…" she shrugged.

"Hey Meg… I know you don't like me because of what I did to you… but… I enjoyed the kiss, it was different" he commented.

"I see… is that how you woo your fan girls?" she mocked.

"No… I mean it. It was simple yet complicated. You made that kiss so heavenly and not lustful unlike the other girls I kissed…"

"shut up…" she sniffed.

"I like you a lot Meg…"

"SHUT UP!" she stated facing him with tears filling her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and held her head close to his chest.

"Why… Why can't you…"

She pushed him back.

"Because… I CAN'T FALL INLOVE ROY!" she cried and tried to get away.

He pulled her back into a kiss.

He felt her tears on his cheeks but he just kept his lips intact with hers.

He got a little startled when she kissed back.

He moved away and looked into her eyes.

Megan covered her mouth with her hands and moved away.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled before she ran away.

* * *

**I guess I'm gonna cut it there for now… I hope you enjoyed it! Any errors I missed or you loved it just review please! Thank y'all!  
**


	5. Dance With Me

Chapter 5: Dance With Me

**A/n: Sorry the update took so long. I was so busy and inspiration just wasn't present... I hope this'll satisfy you readers**

* * *

Roy chased her but lost track of her when another batch of girls came his way.

Megan went into a restroom stall and locked herself in.

"GOSH! I hate men…" she exclaimed. "I'm just gonna act as if nothing happened"

She wiped her tears away and went out the restroom.

Anyone who has eyes could see that Megan was avoiding Roy.

"Hey… What happened between you and Chief?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing… What made you think there was?" Megan nervously replied.

"Anyone who's anyone would see you've been avoiding him." He stated.

"Pffft… nothing happened…" she commented.

"Hey there's Chief now…" Havoc said as he waved his hand in Roy's direction.

Megan forced a smile and waved at him too.

"You see nothing's wrong…" She said with a matter-of-fact tone ringing in her voice.

Roy walked towards them and Megan felt the urge to run away.

"Uh-oh… I have to pee…" she said and then ran.

"_What is wrong with her?"_ Havoc thought. "Oh hey Chief…"

"Hey… Where'd Meg go?" Roy asked.

"She said she had to pee…" Havoc sighed.

Roy walked away without another word.

Destiny was a little hard on Megan and she ended up bumping Roy.

"We need to talk" Roy declared holding onto her shoulders and pushing her into a secluded place.

"What is it now?" Megan complained.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Roy asked.

"Because…" she swallowed.

"What?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"You promise not to laugh?" she secured.

"No matter how ridiculous it may be… I will not." He said releasing her shoulders.

"Fine… what I felt for you was not love…"

"Okay…"

"Let me finish… My tears suddenly fell coz…" she started to blush.

"Go on.."

She looked sideways her lips in a cute pout and she started playing with her index fingers.

"It's weird but I wanted to runaway coz… I suddenly '_WANTED' _ you… Y'know…" she explained and her face suddenly turned bright red.

"It's awkward to see a grown woman do that… but looks cute on you…" Roy smirked at her actions.

"Are you even listening to me? I wanted you… in… gah! Okay… Lust was what I felt for you…" she stated.

Roy's eyes widened and then softened as he smiled.

"It's normal…" he explained.

"Yes I know that… but knowing that you slept with other women before, sex is not special to you…" she answered looking at him seriously.

"Of course it is… just not sex… more like making love…" he smirked.

"Yeah… you have sex with other women but make love with just one. What are you some kind of escort service or host or something like that?" she back sassed.

"No… I enjoy it… No that's not what I meant…" he suddenly said.

"I knew it…" Megan stated turning her back on him. "We have something scheduled for tomorrow so bring your dancing shoes."

She walked away leaving Roy confused.

(T^T)v--------------------------(o.O)v-------------------------------------(^_^)v-------------------------------------(-_-)v--------------------(T^T)v--------------------------(o.O)v-------------------------------------(^_^)v-------------------------------------(-_-)v--------------------

"Okay guys… this is today's activity…" Megan introduced as she opened the doors to a dance hall.

"I guessed you should experience the activity Monochrome City is known for… dancing!" she announced.

"You want me… to dance?" Breda stuttered.

"Oh you won't me stuttering too much once you see your partners." Megan giggled.

"Unfortunately we're lacking a male and a female partner so I'll let Roy and Riza be the partners…" she continued.

Girls walked in and they were chosen carefully for the 3.

"Hey why are there only 3?" Havoc asked.

"I'm gonna be your partner…" Megan grinned.

"Sweet…" he smiled.

"Falman meet Vina, Breda meet Bianca and Fuery meet Kate." Megan introduced. "Face your partners."

"You chose the right partner…" Havoc whispered. "I know how to dance…"

Megan stared at him and raised and eyebrow. "Show me…"

She walked to the stereo and played tango music.

Havoc extended his arm to her.

"Everyone… We'll give you a sample first." Megan announced taking Havoc's hand.

They stood so close to each other, looking into each others eyes. Their bodies started to move in rhythm with the music.

Havoc's movements were so graceful yet so manly and it blended with Megan's actions.

They're eyes seem to lock into each other and their movements were 'ecchi'.

Slowly she raised her leg and wrapped it around Havoc's waist.

"Ooh... this dance is getting HOT..." Roy whispered to Riza who slapped him playfully in reply.

He then slowly slid her down as she jerked backwards gracefully.

They abruptly stood up and set their chest together, he twirled her away from him and she made some 'hot' action before beautifully gliding back to him.

Once the music stopped, they were breathing heavily and foreheads together.

"I never thought you could dance…" Roy commented.

"This is the first time I've seen a guy follow Megan's movements so perfectly. Not even Tyler could follow" the girl named, Bianca uttered to her fellow dancers.

"That was… unbelievable. And to think tango is one of the dances that…" Falman started to explain but was interrupted by the opening doors.

"That was absolutely beautiful…" applauded the guy who opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Megan snapped.

"You have such beautiful people here… obviously not from your clan…" the girl beside the guy commented.

"Please stay out of here… This is private practice…" Megan uttered letting go of Havoc.

"We have been assigned by the Fuhrer himself to show these people the pride of Monochrome City." The guy announced.

"I see… well guys these are Marcus and Jasmine. I'll see you later…" Megan bid as she walked out the door.

"Hey wait…" Havoc called out following her.

"Okay let's start with the last win of Monochrome City. Tango." Jasmine stated.

"You have seen the sample that girl has demonstrated. Now let's start with the basics. Holding your partner." Marcus said.

They showed how close the dancers should stay and Roy was enjoying every second of it.

"Sir… I believe you are too close" Riza slightly blushed.

"No… I'm doing it just right" Roy smiled.

"Perfect everybody. Now the first step…" Marcus indicated showing them how the movement should be.

(T^T)v--------------------------(o.O)v-------------------------------------(^_^)v-------------------------------------(-_-)v--------------------(T^T)v--------------------------(.)v-------------------------------------(^_^)v-------------------------------------(-_-)v--------------------

"What was that just now?" Havoc asked.

"The best dance instructors in Monochrome City." Megan answered not stopping nor turning to him.

Havoc placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let that bring you down…" he encouraged.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I wonder why Riza would choose Roy over you… You're nicer than he is… Just a little smokey." She commented.

"Let them be… I'm not part of their circle." Havoc smiled. "Wanna dance again?" he offered as he set his eyes on the empty dance hall across them.

"I'd love to..." she nodded

* * *

**uhmm... I hope that was okay... No worries I'll update more often... I was just busy... This time I got boy-problem no more so I'm free... Please review! please... please... please!!! Oh yeah... about Havoc dancing... yeah I thought he'll be the sexiest dancer out of all of them...**

**Did I tell you that Jean Havoc is the hottest paralyzed guy I've seen? LOL**

**(^-^)v Review!!!  
**


	6. Fishing!

**Military Vacation**

"**FISHING"**

**

* * *

**

A few days have passed quickly and the vacation is near to it's end.

"Hey guys…" Megan greeted them in the café. She was carrying…

"Fishing equipment? What's this for?" Breda asked pointing to the things she was carrying.

"Fishing, duh." Megan laughed.

"We're going fishing?" Falman asked.

Megan nodded and pointed to the pick-up truck parked outside.

"The river's quite far so it's either that or a van… Which would you prefer?" she asked them.

"The truck's good…" Riza commented, drinking her coffee. She was seating in the same table as the colonel, who was reading the paper and completely ignoring the other people talking.

Roy felt a kick on his leg and looked up at Riza, who just acted like she did nothing.

"Uh… I agree with Riza." Roy commented.

Everybody looked at him.

"You just called the lieutenant by her first name…" Fuery pointed out.

The guys' faces were filled with teasing grins.

Megan comically turned around and pointed to the truck with _(Gai-sensei and Lee)_ enthusiasm.

"To the truck! You have 30 minutes to get packed… hurry hurry" she nodded at her last words then moved towards the truck.

"What time is it?" Havoc asked Breda sitting across him.

"30 mins to 9" Breda replied.

"She's awfully manic early in the morning…" he sighed, shoved his cigarette on the ash tray and went up to his room.

* * *

_Tok tok_

"ungh… shu-up!" Megan groaned as she lifted her head from the steering wheel.

She stared at the face in front of her blocked by the glass of the car.

Breda pointed to his watch.

Megan hurriedly stepped out of the car hitting Roy with the door.

"SORRY!" she chuckled then she turned to the café, "Nat! let's go!" she called.

The big guy named Nat came and they boarded the truck.

* * *

The air blew through their hair, the road had trees on the sides.

Two hands joined, concealed from teasing eyes.

Megan stood up and leaned on the roof of the truck. "WOOOO!" she screamed.

"Megan! I told you NOT to do that!" Nat scolded her.

"Nat I am twenty years old!" she knocked on the roof.

"Exactly! And you still act like a kid…" he replied.

"hmph!" she pouted and crossed her arms then laid it on the roof.

Fuery then signaled her to look behind them.

She grinned widely and giggled.

The truck started slowing down and they reached a cabin with a signboard of a fish on it.

"Fish-fish-fishing! Fish-fish-fishing" Megan sung as she entered the cabin.

"You're back!" a guy with chocolate-colored hair and emerald eyes greeted her.

They looked at him, he has a toned body, was slightly tanned and very attractive.

"Hi Jimmy…" she hugged him then turned to the others. "This is Jimmy… his family owns this shop. He'll be our guide for today…" she smiled then let go of him.

Jimmy extended a hand to Riza… "at your service…" he smiled.

Riza took his hand and shook it.

"Boss," Breda elbowed Roy who was staring at the pictures on the wall.

Roy turned to them then stepped closer to Riza.

"So… where's the fishing attire?" he commented.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stood in the water with a fishing pole in her hand. "What am I gonna do with this?" then turned to Roy who was quite skilled with the activity.

"Uh… Sir?" she muttered but she seemed to be ignored.

She turned to Megan who was staring seriously at the water holding nothing.

The other men were very much enjoying the activity while they tell their stories.

She sighed and tried to figure the stick out herself.

Roy waited for the fish to bite but then had the urge to turn to his favorite subordinate.

Her lips were pursed, her cheeks pink and her eyes were fixed on the fishing pole.

He chuckled at how baffled she was with the object she was holding.

Then he took large steps towards her.

"You need help?" he smiled.

Riza looked up at the person talking to her, "uh… yeah" she shyly nodded.

He handed her his fishing pole and he got hers, then taught her what to do.

Right as he was getting comfortable with his arm around his lieutenant they heard a shriek and a splash.

Mustang's team all turned to where the shriek came from.

"Megan!" Havoc shoved his fishing pole into Falman's hand and headed towards the owner of the name he just called.

As he got near her he saw that she was holding a large fish in her arms.

"JIMMY THE CAMERA!" she yelled then smiled _(Otani-grinned) _at Havoc. She slowly stood up, fish still in her arms.

Jimmy came running out of the cabin with a water proof camera in his hands.

After the having the picture taken, she gently set the fish free.

"Sheesh, you are quite reckless y'know…" Havoc commented.

Roy and Riza watched them and were caught off guard as a fish pulled on the end of Riza's pole.

Roy grabbed Riza by the waist to keep her up and reel the fish in but in the battle Riza's foot tangled with his and accidentally knocked them down.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Jimmy called out to them.

"Yeah we're fine!" Roy replied.

Riza laughed as the water slapped her face, Roy just stared at her with a gentle smile.

"The Colonel's getting lucky!!!" Breda, Falman and Fuery teased like teenage girls.

* * *

The higher ranking officers stood up and held their fishing poles as if nothing happened.

"This is relaxing…" Fuery sighed as he leaned back on his seat.

"I agree…" Falman spoke before sipping his coffee.

"Yep." Havoc puffed.

"I second that…" Breda took a bite of his sandwich.

"Where's Roy and Riza?" Megan spoke from behind them.

"Probably making-out somewhere…" Breda bluntly answered.

"I saw them go to the back of the cabin a while ago…" Jimmy commented as he placed iced tea on the table and sat on one of the seats.

"I told you so…" Breda chewed.

* * *

"It's been a while," Roy mumbled as he stood beside Riza.

"Mm-hhm" she replied.

They stared at the peaceful river flowing in front of them for a few moments.

"It's feels good to actually get away from the noisy streets…" she sighed "the orders… the Military" she whispered.

Roy smiled. "I love you" he blurted in a low caring whisper.

Riza turned to him with wide eyes and a soft smile.

"We'll reach the top… then we'll be able to be together again. I promise." he continued.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes questioningly.

Her whisky stare locked on to his charcoal ones, answering his unspoken question.

He closed the gap between them, she closed her eyes and received his soft lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Megan whispered as she slowly moved back to the other Military men.

* * *

**Okay… after a long period of absence that's all I can think off. I didn't really write much. I had A LOT to take care of and could only face one story at a time but it's vacation time so I can write again. Well, it depends on the inspiration coming. So uh… review please!**

**p.s. I DID NOT SLEEP AGAIN! XDD  
**


End file.
